


Things You Had Said...

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Many different ships, alcohol//, booze//, drabbles from my blog, sweet beautiful fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various drabbles sent to me on my blog (some set in AU's, other set in canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That I wish you hadn't (NicoMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NicoMaki, canonverse. Angsty!

“What… What did you just say?!” Maki whispered. 

She stood only a couple feet away from the older girl, her stern gaze boring into the back of the older girls head. Nico didn’t turn to face her, she only continued to grip the straps of her school bag as she stared out the front door. 

“I said that I’m done with this, Maki. If you can’t take it seriously, I don’t want to bother continuing.”

Maki’s hands clenched into small fists, unable to believe the words Nico was saying. She angrily stomped to the front of Nico, her teary eyes now glaring at Nico’s face.

“If I can’t take this seriously?!” She shouts. “I’ve been taking this seriously the whole time! You of all people should know that!” 

Nico glares at the younger girl, the grip on her straps tightening.

“Then why did you say that?! Why did you say what you did back in the clubroom yesterday!?” her eyes are brimming with tears as she continues to glare at Maki. Maki’s taken a back a bit, her glare softening.

“Why did I say what, Nico?!” Her voice falters half way through and she watches the black haired girl grit her teeth.

“You know EXACTLY what I’m referring to, Maki! You told both Honoka AND Rin that you weren’t even sure you liked me that much! Do you know how much that hurts?! Hearing someone that you love just say that so casually?! What the heck is your problem, you’re trying so hard to deny your feelings that you just up and tell people you don’t actually care for your girlfriend!?” Nico’s breathing heavily by the end of her speech, and she quickly wipes away a stray tear that escaped from her tear filled eyes.

Maki can only stand agape, her face becoming hurt at the realization that Nico had overheard her conversation with Honoka and Rin. Maki hadn’t actually meant a word of it, and both Honoka and Rin could tell that. Maki was head over heels for the older girl, and the two ginger haired idiots wouldn’t stop teasing her about her love life. Maki had gotten so fed up and had told them that to get them to back off, which it had worked. What she didn’t realize til that moment was that Nico had been around to hear every word of it.

Bitter and hurt, Nico quickly stepped around Maki, speed walking towards the door. Maki turned quickly, shouting after her to wait. Nico only picked up more speed, beginning her mad dash out of the school and into the courtyard. The red haired girl abandoned her school bag and chased her down, continuing to shout after her and determined not to let her slip away. She wasn’t about to let the girl she loved get away without listening to her explanation. 

“N-Nico-chan!” She shouted after her, “I’m sorry! I had never meant for you to hear that!” She continued running, pushing herself and her lungs past a point she hand’t thought possible. 

A glimmer of hope came in the form of Nico running out of breath and Maki used what was left of her energy in a final sprint, grabbing the shorter girl by the wrist tightly.

“L-let me go! Let me go right now!” Nico sobbed, turning her face away from Maki. “I don’t want to see your stupid face! You idiot! Stupid! Stupid stupid Maki! I hate you! Let me go!” 

Maki endured every hurtful word Nico said, never loosening her grip on her wrist. When Nico’s shouting was finished, Maki had finally caught her breath, and began speaking.

“I-I was just tired of them teasing me. I wanted to get them off my back about it and stop making me feel embarrassed. I never meant a word of it, Nico-chan.” She says quietly, and Nico’s struggles began to lessen as she listened.

“I-I know you might not forgive me anytime soon but please don’t leave me.” She mumbles. “I-I love you too, you know? I-I know I’m awkward about showing it but I really do care. A lot.” She used her free hand to wipe at her eyes, not wanting to break in front of Nico. 

Nico huffs slightly, reaching up and rubbing her eyes. She quickly tugs her wrist out of Maki’s grasp, before looking up at her.

“..I’m still mad, okay?”

“You have every right to be.”

“I’m not going to forgive you anytime soon.”

“Take as long as you need, Nico-chan.”

“And you’ll have to make it up to me by buying me anything I ask for.”

“I get it! I get t okay yes, I’ll do all of that!” Maki shouts, her face red. She glances to the ground, before mumbling. “Does.. this mean you’ll still be my girlfriend?” 

Nico contemplates answering, turning her face away and smiling slightly.

“For now.”

It wasn’t a yes, but it certainly wasn’t a no. And that was better than nothing for Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Under the stars and in the grass (NozoEli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NozoEli, canon verse!

“See that cluster over there, Elichi? That’s Ursa minor. Or, more commonly known as the big dipper.” 

The two graduates were having a long overdue date night. Since Alisa was spending the night at the Kousaka’s, Eli invited Nozomi over to spend the night with her at her place. The two of them grew restless, and Nozomi proposed they go for a small walk. There was a rumoured meteor shower to happen that night, and Nozomi thought it would be a great idea if they both got to witness at least part of it. Their walk soon lead them to a park close by, where both girls lay comfortably in the grass, stargazing.

“You sure know a lot about constellations, don’t you Nozomi?” Eli teases slightly, earning a laugh out of the older girl.

“Astrology, yes. The science behind it all? Not so much.” She confesses. 

The two of them giggle quietly as a small breeze blows past them. Nozomi shivers slightly, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. Wordlessly, she slides herself closer to Nozomi, gently nestling herself beside the violet haired girl. Nozomi quickly snuggles herself against Eli, her eyes still looking up to the dark sky that was lit up from the moon and stars.

“Elichi?” Nozomi voices.

“Hm?”

“Have you ever been in love?” 

Eli can feel her face heat up at the sudden question, and she keeps her gaze on the starry sky above them. 

“W-What’s with that sudden question, Nozomi?!” She stutters. Nozomi gives a light shrug, her eyes never leaving the sky either.

“Just curious, I guess.” She replies. Eli can feel herself cool down, contemplating just how to answer the question. She quickly recomposes herself, before answering.

“Hmm…” Eli glances towards her violet haired companion. 

Nozomi continued to gaze at the sky, and though Eli couldn’t completely see her face, she could tell there was a small smile on her lips. She could see the glimmer of her eyes as she watched the sky. This was one of Eli’s favourite parts about being alone with Nozomi. When Nozomi was distracted, Eli loved watching her. She got to see all these expressions not many others did, or her odd little habits like twirling her pencil between her fingers. Nozomi would eventually catch her staring and flash her a small, loving smile, and it made Eli’s heart race every time. 

“I think maybe I was once.” She eventually says. Nozomi turns up to her, the smile still playing on her lips. 

“Just once?” she voices quietly, and Eli’s smile is soft as she leans her head down a bit. Her forehead gently touches Nozomi’s and her light blue eyes never stayed from the deep emerald ones. 

“Just once.” she repeats. 

They continued to stare, Nozomi smiling more and closing her eyes. Her voice is quieter as she whispers.

“Would it surprise you if I told you that I was also in love once?” Eli laughs quietly.

“Not in the slightest.” she whispers back. She closes her eyes as well, touching her nose gently to Nozomi’s. The two of them turn onto their sides, Nozomi wrapping her arms around the quarter Russian and Eli doing the same to the spiritual girl. They lay comfortably like that, both girls oblivious to the meteor shower that had now began and enjoying the quiet moment between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. That Made Me Feel Like Shit (NicoMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NicoMaki, angsty (because everyone who requested Nicomaki really wanted Nicomaki angst Im so sorry Nico + Maki I'll write fluff for you two soon)

“Nico-chan, you’re disgusting” Was the first thing Nico had heard the moment she entered the clubroom. She rolled her eyes. Today wasn’t the day for this.

“Great, why am I disgusting this time?” She counters, ungracefully flopping into her chair next to the computer.

“T-that’s… that’s none of your business.” Nico rolled her eyes again. 

“Oh yeah, because me getting insulted is none of my business. Nice, Maki-chan.” She replies sarcastically, turning away from the embarrassed girl to the screen in front of her. It would be a while before the others joined them today. RIn and Hanayo were on class duty, Umi had Archery, Honoka and Kotori were god knows where and the other two third years had student council duties. 

Nico’s day had been pretty bad, she had woken up late, Kokoa had woken up with a high fever and Nico had to call her mom at work to let her know. She had missed the first half of first period because she had to wait for her mom to get home, and it wasn’t until she got to school that she realized she had left her lunch on the counter top.

Which lead to the sour mood Nico currently had. That had only got worse when Maki gave her that ‘wonderful’ greeting. She put on her favourite A-Rise video, slipping her ear buds into the headphone slot and idly watching them dance to Private Wars. If there was one thing that one cheer her up, it was watching idols being idols.

Unfortunately for her, Nico began to remember all the other moments Maki had called her gross. Disgusting. The worst. It lead her to pausing her the video and reflecting on the situations. How come Maki never called any of the other girls these things? Why was Maki always so rude to her about it? Did she actually think Nico was gross? She looked to her hands, only feeling worse about the whole day.

“Hey, Maki?” she questions, turning to the redhead. Maki looks over at her from her phone, waiting for a reply.

“Do you.. Do you really think I’m disgusting?” 

Nico’s voice is quiet, vulnerable. She wasn’t actually sure if she wanted to hear Maki’s answer, and she was quickly beginning to regret asking. She shook her head quickly, grabbing her bag and standing.

“Never mind.” She says fast, heading to the door. “I gotta head home, I forgot that I have errands to run.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She really did plan to run some errands before getting home. They could have waited until she was done practice, but Nico didn’t want to know if she wanted to hear what Maki had to say about her. She wasn’t sure if she could handle it today.

And before Maki could even tell her to wait, Nico was gone. Maki stared at the now closed club door, a small frown on her face as she turned back to the table. She lifted her hands to nervously twirl her hair, before mumbling.

“I messed up.”


	4. With No Space Between Us (HonoKoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HonoKoto! Not much else to say here, but thank you for reading!

It had been two very long months for Kotori, and she was highly positive the only thing that kept her sane was Honoka.

The girls of Muse were having a tour, each group traveling in threes in their subunit groups. Printemps had been a bigger hit than expected, and were booked for many interviews, signings, mini concerts and tv segments. Kotori was beginning to lose track of time and her inspiration for new outfits. She needed a break, and it was very evident in her eyes.

“Hey, Kotori-chan!” Honoka called to her. Kotori had been lying in her hotel bed, sketchbook out and open to a blank page. The taller girl groaned, acknowledging Honoka’s presence in the room. The ginger haired girl grinned a bit, walking over and sitting on an uncovered spot of the bed.

“Whatcha doing?” She asks curiously. Kotori pulls her head from the pillow she had buried herself in.

“Losing my mind, Honoka-chan.” She sniffles. She hadn’t meant to start crying, but the tears just wouldn’t stop flowing. Honoka cried out surprised, before quickly falling on top of her and giving her a tight hug.

“Kotori-chan! What’s the matter?! Are you okay?!” her voiced was laced with concern, and Kotori nodded, sniffling more.

“I-I’m sorry Honoka-chan! I really am, I’m just so tired from the tour and I’m having a lot of art block and I miss your room and my room and my sewing machine and my inspiration magazines and-” Kotori’s rambling is quickly cut off as Honoka kisses both her cheeks, distracting her from saying anything else.

“Hey, it’s okay.” she consoles, running her hand through Kotori’s long light grey hair. Kotori sniffles again, wiping at her eyes. “Why didn’t tell me you were feeling this stressed out, Kotori-chan?”

Kotori shrugs a bit. 

“I didn’t wanna let you or Kayo-chan down. You were both really really excited and I wanted to be too, but I haven’t had any new ideas or inspiration and I think I’m starting to get home sick. I didn’t wanna burden you both when you were really excited.”

Honoka smiles softly, shaking her head.

“You’re never a burden, Kotori-chan. Kayo-chan and I are happiest when you’re happy with us too. If you want to go home, then we’ll arrange it! That’s all there is to it! All of our fans would understand, your health and inspiration is more important than anything.”

Kotori gazes up in wonder at the blue eyed girl, blushing faintly. Honoka beams down towards her.

“Interviews can always be rescheduled too! It’s okay to take some down time!” She laughs lightly. “Besides that, I think Kayo-chan really misses Rin-chan. she’s been on the phone for a while with her. I think we all need a break, don’t you?” 

Kotori gives Honoka a teary smile, before nodding her head.

“Yeah. Yeah we do.” Honoka pulls Kotori up into a sitting position, and Kotori gently leans her head onto her shoulder.

“Thank you, Honoka-chan.” she mumbles quietly.

Honoka continues to smile, leaning her head on top of Kotori’s.

“Anything for you, Kotori-chan.”


	5. Too quietly (KotoNico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare pare, but still fun to write! KotoNico! Thank you for reading!

I think with this we’re done for the day.” Kotori says, lifting up a skirt she had just finished sewing and examining the stitch work.

Nico sighs relieved, turning the sewing machine in front of her off. Sewing was really a lot of hard work, Nico had no idea how Kotori was able to sew so many different outfits for all the girls. Well, it did help she would occasionally recruit some of them for the task.

More recently it had been just her and the taller girl. Nico didn’t mind it, the long haired girl made very pleasant company. She just couldn’t shake the thought that they’d get everything done a lot faster if they had a third or fourth person contributing.

“Alright. I’ll be on my way then, Kotori.” She says, standing up and stretching. The bird gives a kind smile, nodding.

“Would it be alright if you came by again tomorrow, Nico-chan?” Kotori asks, her smile still gracing her lips. Nico contemplated it, before nodding.

“Yeah, Mama will be off work early tomorrow so I don’t have to head home right after practice.” Kotori’s smiled widened, and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Perfect!” She smiled, standing up. She walked Nico to the door, thanking her again for all her hard work. Nico waved it off, saying sewing was nothing and that any great idols such as themselves were able to do it. Kotori had giggled, her smiling softening at the older girl.

“See you tomorrow, Kotori-chan.” Nico smiles, giving a slight wave. Kotori waves back, her smile never leaving her face as she watches Nico walk away from her house.

“I look forward to it, Nico-chan.” Kotori whispers, closing the door behind her and placing a hand on her chest.


	6. After you kissed me (Nozoeli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozoeli returns! Fluff all around!

“I have to tell you something.” Eli’s voice was soft and quiet, just barely above a whisper. If Nozomi wasn’t as close to her as she was, she probably would have never heard it.

Nozomi hummed quietly, pulling her face away so she could look at Eli. Conversations rarely started this way unless something important needed to be said, and Nozomi wanted Eli to know she had her full attention.

“What is it, Elichi?” Nozomi replies, her voice just as quiet. 

The two of them know they didn’t need to be quiet, they were alone in Nozomi’s apartment, comfortably cuddling on her bed. Not every parfait date ended this way, but Nozomi always enjoyed when it did.

Eli shifted a bit, her face tinting red as she looked at her partner. She gave Nozomi a small, sweet kiss, pulling away only moments later. She then quickly buried her face into Nozomi’s neck, snuggling closer to her. Nozomi giggled lightly, holding Eli close and closing her eyes. 

“I love you.” Eli whispers, and Nozomi’s eyes shoot open faster than they had closed. Her heart begins to race, and she can feel her cheeks reddening at the sudden confession. 

The two of them of course knew their feelings. They had been dating for a couple months now, and long before that both of them had felt the attraction. The both of them were just too stubborn to ever bring it up until that fateful day they got together. They told each other of how much they cared through actions more than words, like when Nozomi would stop Eli from overworking herself, or when Eli would call her every night just to wish her goodnight and make her feel less alone.

But this had been the first time one of them had said it out loud to the other. It was a whole other feeling than what Nozomi had expected, and she couldn’t contain the happiness she had felt hearing it. She laughed softly, burying her own face into Eli’s hair.

“I love you too.” She whispers, kissing the top of the blonde girls head. She feels Eli’s arms wrap tighter around her, before hearing a nervous laugh.

“H-Harasho.”


End file.
